Rapsodia de luz y oscuridad
by Mirkran
Summary: Zacharias Smith es un tipo que disfruta de sus amigos, de su trabajo y de su soltería... durante el día. En la noche, es un hombre distinto, extraviado en las aguas de la memoria, melancólico y nostálgico. ¿Logrará superar sus miedos? Escrito para el reto especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" de foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Lo demás es un desvarío de mi cabeza producto de mucho ansiolítico.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books".

* * *

**Rapsodia de luz y oscuridad**

Desde afuera, todo era perfectamente normal para él. Tenía un buen empleo, un grupo de amigos, tiempo libre… en fin, todo lo que cualquier persona soltera deseaba. Claro que el camino para llegar a ser uno de los mayores inversionistas de Gringotts había sido largo y tortuoso. Estrés, noches en vela, tragedias personales… Zacharias Smith había pasado por un infierno para llegar donde estaba, y por eso, valoraba cada segundo como si fuese el último.

Sin embargo, no salía con chicas. Nadie sabía por qué, pero Zacharias no tenía ningún interés por embarcarse en aventuras que duraran una noche. Sus amigos pensaban que él estaba por encima de aspiraciones tan pueriles como una noche de sexo sin amor, las mujeres no se podían explicar por qué él no les prestaba atención y los demás inversionistas estaban contentos. La desidia de Zach por tener una vida colorida y desordenada había impuesto orden y estabilidad al negocio.

Siempre y cuando fuese de día.

La noche era otro cuento, uno muy diferente del que se contaba cuando el sol reinaba el cielo. Cada vez que la oscuridad se apoderaba de la ciudad, Zach salía de su casa, en dirección a un lago cercano. Podía pasar horas sentado en la orilla, jugando con piedras y arrojándolas al agua. Ninguno de sus amigos, conocidos o colegas sabía de esa costumbre tan peculiar, y Zach lo prefería de ese modo. No creía ser capaz de tolerar las burlas y los chistes que harían sus conocidos y amigos al respecto. A él le gustaba la noche, se sentía seguro, a salvo de ojos ajenos. En la noche, podía ser él mismo, podía expresarse sin que nadie lo juzgara, podía hacer y deshacer, y pasaría desapercibido por todo el mundo.

Pero a Zach también le gustaba el día. Le servía para apaciguar el monocromatismo de la noche y distraer la vista con los colores, extraviarse en los sonidos citadinos y hablar con sus colegas y amigos. Podía socializar, hacer su trabajo y divertirse. Podía ser que sus cercanos lo tildaran de obstinado, cínico y un poco agresivo con la gente que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideas, pero gracias a su tozudez había logrado sus metas, cosa que no muchas personas podían alardear.

Sin embargo, como todo, el día y la noche tenían sus ventajas y desventajas.

Nadie sabía la razón verdadera de por qué Zach permanecía soltero, y ésta no tenía ninguna relación con algún prurito de virtud o que fuese homosexual. Zach sufría de un caso leve de homofobia en todo caso, y más de un problema tuvo con algunos de sus amigos, o porque fuesen homosexuales o porque los apoyaban. Pero nada de esto tenía que ver con la soltería de Zach. La razón real de por qué él estaba solo no había que buscarla más allá de sus costumbres nocturnas.

Ese día, nuestro inversionista tenía planeado organizar una fiesta para sus amigos. No había dormido, así que sus decisiones no estaban siendo muy acertadas. Recordaba cada momento que pasó en compañía de las estrellas, el viento, las piedras del lago… y de alguien más. Cuando esa persona estaba presente, todo lo demás perdía importancia, incluso el aire que respiraba se le antojaba pueril e insignificante. Zach sabía que estaba apelando a lo imposible, cortejando a la angustia con lo que estaba haciendo, pero tanto significaba esa persona para él que nada, ni siquiera la muerte, le impedía reunirse con ella cada noche.

Por eso estaba tan desconcentrado, no por el sueño, sino por el encuentro que había tenido en la madrugada.

—Necesitas descansar un rato —le dijo Ernie después de una reunión que se celebraba una vez a la semana—. Un poco más y caminarás arrastrando los párpados.

—Estoy bien Ernie —dijo Zach en un tono cabizbajo—. Necesito un refresco. ¿Me podrías alcanzar el jugo de calabaza?

Ernie tomó una jarra llena de un líquido anaranjado y llenó un vaso, el cual le tendió a su amigo. Todavía se notaba un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, seguro. Oye, ¿enviaste las invitaciones?

—Todas y cada una de ellas —dijo Ernie en su típico tono pomposo y grandilocuente—. De hecho tengo veinte confirmaciones ya.

—¿Veinte? Pero enviaste las invitaciones hace media hora atrás.

—Lo sé —dijo Ernie, tratando de ocultar la emoción—. Esta fiesta será grandiosa. Los elfos domésticos están comportándose muy bien.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar el asunto de los elfos a Granger —murmuró Zach en tono confidencial—. Ya sabes cómo es ella con el asunto de la esclavitud.

Ernie asintió por toda respuesta.

—¿No necesitas nada? ¿Un descanso por lo menos?

—Echaré una siesta dentro de un rato más. Tú quedas al mando de la organización de la fiesta Ernie. No me decepciones.

* * *

_Soplaba una brisa fría y suave como la caricia de una mujer. El oleaje del lago se antojaba manso, tranquilo. El murmullo de los árboles era tranquilizador. Uno de los pocos sonidos presentes en la noche eran las piedras que Zach arrojaba a las aguas para pasar el rato. Estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que ella apareciera._

_ Una luz tenue le indicó que ella estaba detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y, en efecto, era ella. Brillaba con un resplandor pálido, frío, distante. Las personas normales no emitían ese brillo._

_ —Hola Zach —dijo la mujer. Ostentaba un cabello largo, lacio y castaño, ojos almendrados de color café claro y una boca ancha. No era muy alta, pero era esbelta y bien proporcionada. Era evidente que Zach era un poco exigente con sus gustos._

_ —Hola Rose —dijo a su vez quien esperaba junto al lago—. Sabía que vendrías._

_ —No puedo estar complaciéndote con mis visitas hasta que mueras Zach. Sé que me amas y que desearías que ese accidente nunca hubiese ocurrido, pero tienes que dejarme ir. Todos mis asuntos pendientes están resueltos, todos menos tú._

_ —¿Qué quieres decir?_

_ El rostro de Rose expresaba profunda tristeza._

_ —No es que no me guste verte, pero tampoco me gusta verte sufrir de esa forma. Tienes que empezar de nuevo, seguir con tu vida, buscar a un nuevo amor._

_ —¡No quiero un nuevo amor!_

_ —Tarde o temprano, mi recuerdo ya no te va a permitir rehacer tu vida. Fue bueno mientras duró. Acéptalo, por favor._

_ —Pero… pero te perderé._

_ Rose se acercó a Zach lentamente. Su dolor era inmenso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que marcharse del mundo terrenal, dejar todo atrás y seguir su camino hacia adelante._

_ —Mientras me recuerdes, jamás me habrás perdido. No necesitas de un fantasma para que yo viva dentro de ti. —Rose lanzó una risa leve y triste—. Es algo que todavía no aprendes. Tú necesitas ver para creer, necesitas pruebas, siempre las has requerido._

_ Zach se sentía miserable, pero poco podía hacer para coartar a Rose de tomar una decisión._

_ —Mañana, a esta hora, será la última vez que me veas por aquí —dijo, dándole la espalda—. Será mejor que escojas tus palabras de despedida con cuidado._

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde y Zach acababa de abrir los ojos. No sabía si fue una pesadilla o un sueño lo que tuvo durante la siesta, pues le causaba una sensación agridulce que no le permitía decidir si fue algo bueno o malo. Tal vez Rose tenía razón: su recuerdo iba a terminar matándolo de dolor, lo cual le llevaría a matarse de verdad. Y aunque en parte quería hacerlo, pues era la solución más fácil a su problema, también era cierto que le gustaba demasiado la vida para pensar siquiera en un suicidio.

No le gustaba la idea, pero si quería dejar de tener pesadillas o sueños, o lo que fuese, tenía que dejar ir a Rose. No era natural que los magos quedaran en el mundo terrenal como fantasmas; la idea era seguir, en lo posible sin mirar atrás.

Bajó al primero piso. Todo estaba listo: las decoraciones estaban en su lugar, los elfos domésticos habían desaparecido y sólo faltaban los invitados. Era temprano todavía; la fiesta comenzaba a las ocho y media de la noche y había organizado suficientes eventos para saber que nadie llegaba a la hora exacta. Zach empleó el tiempo que le quedaba arreglando las mesas, limpiando cualquier mancha que los elfos domésticos pudiesen haber olvidado y, por supuesto, eligiendo la música.

Zach no era aficionado a las fiestas tradicionales al estilo muggle, donde se tomaba, se bailaba y quién sabe qué más. A él le gustaba más celebrar fiestas como lo hacían los aristócratas del siglo dieciocho. Y estaba seguro que en esos tiempos la gente no escuchaba a Celestina Warbeck o a las Brujas de Macbeth. Y pese que había buenos adeptos en la música clásica muggle, él era más tradicionalista y optó por los clásicos de la aristocracia mágica. Para realzar el ambiente festivo clásico, con candelabros y arañas tapizadas con velas, vestidos de todos los colores imaginables y una alegre plática de fondo, eligió usar rapsodias.

Y el primer invitado llegó. Luego el segundo. Cinco minutos más tarde, veinte personas ya dialogaban entre sí. Pasó una hora y todos los invitados habían llegado ya y Zach decidió que era momento de integrarse a las conversaciones.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaban, y Zach estaba más atento al discurrir del reloj que al último chisme de moda. Se acercaba el momento de su despedida final, de dejar a Rose atrás y centrarse en vivir. Cuando el reloj marcó la una de la mañana, el anfitrión anunció algo que iba totalmente en contra del espíritu de la fiesta: una competencia de Patronus. Pese a que los invitados estaban contentos con el cambio repentino del tono de la celebración, Zach lo hizo sólo para distraer a la gente e ir al lago sin que nadie le estorbara sus planes.

Esta vez, era Rose la que esperaba a Zach, sentada sobre una roca que sobresalía de la arena.

—Pensé que serías puntual.

—No quería que la gente supiera que te veo todas las noches. Creerán que estoy loco.

Rose lucía más contenta que ayer, como si el hecho de despedirse para siempre de quien fuese su novio supusiera un acontecimiento memorable.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? ¿En ese árbol de allá?

Zach miró en la dirección que Rose estaba señalando y vio un fresno que estaba un poco inclinado hacia la derecha. Se dirigió en esa dirección y ella lo acompañó.

—Como si fuese ayer.

—Ese es un recuerdo que siempre tendré conmigo —dijo Rose, mostrando una sonrisa de reminiscencia—. Pese a que no tenías experiencia, la pasé muy bien y fuiste inusualmente cariñoso conmigo. Nadie había sido tan atento en la cama hasta que apareciste tú.

—¿Cómo que no tenía experiencia? Quedaste satisfecha.

—Sí, pero temblabas como gelatina, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Para alguien tan terco y orgulloso como tú, te comportaste como una auténtica gallina.

—¡Hacía frío! —se defendió Zach, a sabiendas que eso no era cierto.

—Sí, y yo soy un Inefable —ironizó Rose. Parecía estar pasándola en grande—. ¿Sabes? Te he estado observando desde el día que fallecí, y eres contradictorio. Te comportas de una forma durante el día y de otra en la noche. Disfrutas la vida, pero te apegas a la nostalgia. ¿Por qué haces eso, si sabes que eso te trae solamente dolor? Si tanto aprecias la vida, no estarías aquí, junto a una persona que está muerta.

Zach no dijo nada por un largo rato antes de responder. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría abstenido de responder, pero tenía enfrente a una chica por la que había dado todo.

—Rose, te amé por dos años. Dos años que fueron los más felices de mi vida. Fuiste comprensiva, fuiste amable, atenta y apasionada conmigo. Fuiste todo lo que soñé en una chica. Sé que suena cursi y todo, pero tú eres la única persona en todo este maldito mundo a la que le diría esto. Cuando sufriste ese paro cardíaco, mi corazón también se detuvo. Temí lo peor, y ocurrió lo peor. ¿Crees que es fácil vivir con la carga que llevo sobre mis espaldas?

—Sé que no es fácil Zach, pero no puedes permitir que mi muerte defina tu destino. Fuimos felices, fuimos desdichados, pero estuvimos juntos en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Acaso no vale la pena atesorar esos recuerdos y no revivirlos con una persona que ya no puede hacer nada para hacerte feliz?

Rose tenía razón. Zach estaba torturándose cada vez que acudía al lago a esperar a su amor perdido. Ya no podía traerla de vuelta, no podía amarla aunque quisiese, ni menos revivir su experiencia bajo el fresno. Tenía que seguir, sin ella. Era tiempo de abandonarla, era momento de dejar esa existencia dual que tanto le estaba costando, no solo en lo físico, sino que en lo emocional también. Tenía que ser el mismo Zacharias Smith, con indiferencia de si era día o de noche. Rose Zeller no era la última mujer del mundo, pero siempre sería la primera. Aquello no significaba, eso sí, que no hubiese una segunda o una tercera.

—Bueno, es tiempo de irme —dijo Zach, acercándose a Rose y acariciando el aire que ocupaba el fantasma de su ex novia—. Y es tiempo que sigas adelante. Ya entendí tus palabras y voy a honrarlas, te lo prometo.

—¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! —alabó Rose mientras se elevaba de a poco en el aire—. Ahora, deja esa aburridas rapsodias y pon música más alegre, que defina lo que quieres ser. ¡Anda! ¡Sé feliz! ¡No tienes toda la vida para hacerlo!

Zach contempló cómo el espíritu de Rose se perdía entre las estrellas incontables. Luego, se acercó nuevamente al fresno donde había tenido su experiencia más sublime y, usando su varita, dibujó dos nombres en la corteza del árbol, inmortalizando la relación que tuvo con Rose. Se sintió como si se quitara de encima un morral que pesase toneladas.

Mientras se acercaba a su casa, escuchó la rapsodia que ambientaba la fiesta y, por alguna razón, le pareció aburrida y lenta. Era momento de darle más color al asunto, más velocidad, más incertidumbre.

Porque la vida era así.

Impredecible.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Para favorecer una mejor lectura, decidí acortar el nombre del protagonista, porque creo que usar su nombre completo, para efectos de la narración, habría sido un poco tortuoso.

Un saludo.


End file.
